Alynna Nechayev
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = | stationed = | rank = Admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Alynna Nechayev was a Starfleet flag officer in the late 24th century. She held the rank of Vice Admiral until 2369, when she was promoted to Admiral, and in 2370 to Fleet Admiral. She was a key player in Federation-Cardassian politics in the 2360s and 2370s. ( , ) History Canon One of Admiral Nechayev's direct subordinates was Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The two frequently did not see eye-to-eye, and clashed over both the Borg issue and the dispensation of colonists in the Demilitarized Zone, specifically on Dorvan V. ( ) Nechayev was one of the primary Starfleet flag officers dealing with the Cardassian Union in the 2360s and 2370s. She assigned Captain Edward Jellico command of the while sending Captain Picard on a covert mission behind the Cardassian border. She was also involved in drafting the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 while stationed at Starbase 310, and later oversaw Starfleet's response to the Maquis. It was Nechayev that initiated the undercover assignment which caused Ro Laren to join the Maquis in late 2370. ( , ) She was a close friend of Lwaxana Troi, who considered her to be "the sister she never had." ( ) Non-canon By the early 2360s, Nechayev had reached the rank of Vice-Admiral, and was involved in operations at Starfleet Intelligence. Throughout her other assignments, she would maintain her connections with SI. In 2370, Admiral Nechayev recruited Commander Mackenzie Calhoun as a covert operative for Starfleet Intelligence, and helped him stage his "resignation" (which involved punching Admiral Jellico in the face). After several years, Nechayev began to worry that his deep-cover assignments were taking a toll on Calhoun's psyche. When she led Starfleet's response to the collapse of the Thallonian Empire in late 2373, and sent Jean-Luc Picard to locate Calhoun, offering him command of the , which was to be sent into Sector 221-G to offer humanitarian assistance. Nechayev would remain one of Calhoun's allies, frequently in opposition to Admiral Jellico. ( s: , , et. al) Following the Dominion War, Admiral Nechayev became Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. She frequently made use of the as her flagship, and was at one point briefly replaced by her mirror universe counterpart. ( s: , , ) In 2379, she was one of five Starfleet admirals who forced Federation President Min Zife and two of his advisers to resign, following the disastrous Tezwa affair. Along with Admirals Ross and Nakamura, she later watched as agents of Section 31 escorted the President and his men away. ( : ) Fan projects In her capacity as C-in-C, Nechayev tried to prevent Captain Philippa Louvois from court-martialling Kathryn Janeway upon her return to the Alpha Quadrant. Though unsuccessful in stopping the trial, Nechayev was able to extract a pardon for Janeway from the Federation Council. ( : "Jurisprudence", "The Trial of Kathryn Janeway", "Parthian Shots") In late 2379 Nechayev, then Director of Starfleet Intelligence, assigned Captain Jonathan Hunt command of the with which he would lead a special Starfleet Intelligence task force, formed to investigate Section 31's recent activities. and to appease Rear Admiral Edward Jellico who opposed her use of non Starfleet assets in recent covert operations. ( ) In 2380 Nechayev attempted to stop Captain Aaron Kennedy from appointing Saru Jaron as the chief medical officer of the . She claimed to have the backing of the Federation Council but she was called off by Admirals William Ross and Kathryn Janeway. (Star Trek: Luna) In an alternate timeline, in the early 25th century, she rendezvoused with the Klingons via the [[Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] to share knowledge of Starfleet's latest and public achievements in time-travel technology. Discussions during this meeting would lead to the concept of a Temporal Accords. ( : "Temporal Doom! Part II") ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier During the 2380s, Nechayev commanded Deep Space 12 and the Starfleet forces in and around the Briar Patch. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier) As a Starfleet Intelligence officer in the late 2330s, Alynna Nechayev was a contemporary and rival of Jacob Sinclair. At one point in time, she was also his direct superior in the intelligence hierarchy. Admiral Nechayev was a key player in the Federation Civil War, opposing Admiral James Leyton. After the war's end in 2374, she used her influence on the Federation Council to institute the so-called "Nechayev Doctrine," resulting in five years of isolationism. By the late 2370s, her influence had waned enough so that she lost her bid for Commander-in-Chief to Jim Cannon. ( : "True North", "Restoration", "Sword of Damocles") She was present at the commissioning ceremony for the new Deep Space Nine in early 2379. (PDN: "Restoration") Admiral Nechayev opposed the 's mission in the Demilitarized Zone. On several occasions, she tried to supersede the mission with her own objectives, and used Lt. Commander Tobias Moore as her hatchet-man, frequently interfering with the ''Pendragon's missions. In 2383, she assigned Moore to the Pendragon permanently, as the ship's intelligence officer. (PDN: "Not Home Yet", et. al) United Trek fan fiction universe She appointed Captain Krystine Leone to command of in 2365. ( : "Damn the Torpedoes!") She would later order Captain Leone and her crew to keep the events of their wayward mission to the Beta Quadrant secret, citing a mandate from Starfleet Intelligence. ( : "Milk Run") In early 2367, following the destruction of the Borg cube in Sector 001, Nechayev summarily relieved Captain Andrew Estrada of his command ( ) after disobeying orders to not approach Earth. ( : "Farragut") By 2376, Nechayev had become involved with a counter-Section 31 group led by Retired Admiral Nyota Uhura. She introduced Karim Bin Nadal, then Sintina Aurelia to the group. She still serves as bin Nadal's contact for the resistance cell. Later, the admiral ordered him to help recover Uhura. '' In 2371 Nechayev met with Vice Admiral James Leyton, newly Chief of Starfleet Operations, to discuss the disappearances of and in the Badlands. She believed the loss of the ''Vetar and Gul Aman Evek was a blow to Federation interests, calling Evek one of the best of the Cardassian Central Command's moderate wing. She also stated that the Maquis had denied responsibility. |Eye of the Needle|MCNL}} Data, son of Soong In an alternate timeline where Data was rescued from Omicron Theta by the Klingon Defence Force instead of Starfleet, Commander Nechayev represented Lieutenant Bruce Maddox's attempt to claim Data as Federation property to analyse the technology used in Soong-type androids. She informed General ShiVang that Maddox said Data was non-sentient and so claiming him as property was not slavery, an argument rejected by ShiVang and Ensign Martok, who had allowed Data into his House.(Data, son of Soong) Appearances Canon * : ** ** ** ** * : ** ** (hologram only) ** (referenced only) ** (referenced only) Fan projects The following is a list of fan fiction and fan films that feature Alynna Nechayev as either a main or supporting character: * *''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' *''Star Trek: Liberty'' **''The Reckoning'' **''Star Trek: Peregrine'', a proposed Liberty spin-off would focus on Nechayev's early career and eventual rise to the admiralty. *''Star Trek: New Order'' * **"True North" **"Restoration" **"Sword of Damocles" **"Not Home Yet" (referenced) * * : **" " Category:Humans Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)